The Double Life of a Pirate
by XxXTateisLoveXxX
Summary: The life of these four pirates is quite tough. Port Royal is the only place where college is located in the Caribbean. Jack, is being his usual self. Elizabeth and Will are together, and Anamaria is just your average pirate. Full summary inside
1. Last day

Elizabeth sighed and rolled over in the grass to face Will

Summary: The life of these four pirates are tough. Port Royal is the only place where college is located in the Caribbean. Jack is being his usual self, Elizabeth and Will are together, and Anamaria is just your average pirate. Living in Port Royal is dangerous being a pirate. They have to hide this secret in order to get into the college. Can they pull it off? Or will Will and Jack's fighting get in the way and blow their secret? Oh well…Elizabeth and Anamaria are strong women. They should be able to handle it. (Comedy/Romance)

--

Elizabeth sighed and rolled over in the grass to face Will. Will, on the other hand was trying to sleep. It would be so much better if Elizabeth didn't poke him every second. "Will…" No response. "Will…" Yet again, no response.

"Oh God, Lizzie." The young woman said with an eyeroll. "Do you have to wake up the man? He looks so peaceful." Anamaria was propped up on her elbows reading a book. Not really a book but. A guide;

_Your boyfriend is a Idiot. How do you Deal?_

"Why yes, mate…you do it like this." Jack found a rock and aimed it at Will's head. "Like how, Jack?" Will was very much awake now. All of that poking and calling and endless talking had actually got him to get out of his quite serene and well needed nap. The handsome man stood facing Jack holding an even larger rock, looking quite annoyed. Jack laughed nervously and dropped the rock. "But I have..." Jack began to fiddle through his baggy pockets of his trousers. He then looked back up at Will. "Wait... Give me a moment." He held up one finger and looked to his back pocket. His weapon glistening in the sun. "Aha! I have...!" Jack paused again as he tried to quickly pull out his sword but it was a bit caught up with his pants material. "Okay. I think I got it..." He muttered quietly. Finally he got it right. "Yes! Aha! But... I have this!"Jack pulled out his sword. Anamaria jumped up and violently slapped him across the head. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Today was the last day before college. To most college students it was the last day of freedom, but, to these particular four, it was like any other day. You see, these four were different. They weren't your average college students kids. In Port Royal, pirates were hung from the gallows. And these four were very much pirates. It was crucial to keep it a secret. It would have been so much easier if they went to Tortuga for college. But then again, there was no source of education there. Nothing more than a bunch of alcoholic sweaty men looking to get laid.

Elizabeth was the Pirate Queen, all pirates obeyed her, Anamaria was pretty much your everyday pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow was just... Jack Sparrow. And Will was the son of 'Bootstrap' Bill Turner. Unlikely group, but they somehow managed to work it out.

Jack rubbed his head. "What? There's only us…and that kid over there." Everyone turned to look at this kid, but he was already running toward the police yelling in a very squeaky british accent " SOMEBODY CALL THE POLICE! IT'S PIRATES! PIRATES!"

Jack squinted his eyes. "Oh, bloody hell." Will rolled his eyes. "Nice move Jack." "Oh shut up! Let moi handle this.." Jack hid his sword in a tree. He then walked his little 'sexy walk' back over to the Guard and placed his hand on his waist. The Guard raised an eyebrow at his action, but just ignored it. "Uh excuse me kids…" The police said approaching them. "Yes, luv?" Jack said 'irritated'. "Well this kid said that you four were pirates."

"Well you say that this kid said that we were pirates? Well I have something to say about that. What If I say that I knew this guy who said that this guy knows this guy who said that he knows you Mr. British-Sexy-Man and he said that you would not like to know what he said. What do you have to say about that?" Jack said logically.

The Guard only stared at him. His eye gave a small twitch and he just turned on his black heels and walked away.

"Good one, Jack. Now you have the Guard thinking we're a bunch of homosexuals." Will gave his smart remark and folded his arms over his chest. "Ah, shut your mouth. Atleast it got him away from us." Jack replied.

"I'm sorry, what was that you, bastard?!" Will exclaimed, drawing his sword. "Bring it on you bloody twit!" Jack replied removing his sword from the tree. Annamaria and Elizabeth only gave a sigh as they stared at the men who should really be called 'boys'. It was going to be quite interesting having to be in college with those two.

--

So? Wha do you think? Credit goes to my bffl Ashley for co writing and editing. I need 5 reviews to continue just press the pretty little button that says review ;D


	2. Why is the rum gone?

"TURNER

"TURNER!!"

Jack's voice rang out all through of Elizabeth's mansion, startling the maids. Anamaria winced and her glass dropped, spilling wine all over the carpet. " I was going to drink that..." She sighed.

Jack stomped down the stairs with a huff, looking like a mad dog. "Yes Sparrow?" Will answered lazily while flipping through the channels.

Jack took the remote and flung it at the wall, breaking it. "May I help you?" Will asked while pulling out another remote from the couch.

Elizabeth and Anamaria looked at each other and the same thought went through their heads. '_Here we go.'_

"Oh, nothing much… Just the usual, y'know? Drinking rum, ladies..." Jack said while looking at the lampshade. "Except for the fact that my rum is missing!"

"And...?" Will said with a 'the-fuck-does-this-have-to-do-with-me' look.

"Well... You were the only one im my room…" Jack said.

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"Well, I'm not saying anything, I'm just asking if you'd be willin' to take a lie detector test with several dangerous wires attached!" Jack threatened, and Will only stared at him blankly.

Jack sighed as if Will was the most oblivious man on earth. "Well there's only three explanations…" Jack said and counted off his fingers one by one starting with his index. "One you stole it, two you stole it, or three…YOU STOLE IT!"

"Why would I steal your rum? Its nothing special…just like you."

"Oh really, Mr.Turner?! How would you like it if I broke your arms and slit your neck?!" Jack yelled, and Will's eyes narrowed, and he replied cleverly "Only for rum?"

"It was special!" Jack shouted, and drew his sword. "Oh Jack-"

Will was cut short by Jack stabbing his sword into the back of the television, causing it to make a loud shrill noise, followed by it going black. "Oh... You're going down." Will reached for his weapon, but smirked and pulled out something else. A bottle of rum. The same bottle of rum that Jack was looking for. "You... Bloody... Twit!" Jack struggled to find a snappy remark as Will broke the whole bottle on the wall and the rum spilling onto the red carpet, the alcohol's scent rising throughout the room. Will held the top of the broken bottle in his hand, and positioned it in Jack's direction.

Jack gave a small growl, and charged to Will, and the 'swords' began to collide. As they hit each other, it gave a weird noise. Like the sound of knocking a pen against a glass. Jack slammed his sword against Will's bottle one last time, before they paused and looked at each other for a brief moment. And almost as if it were rehearsed, Jack tossed Will his sword as Will tossed him the top of the bottle, and they began to collide again.

After a long time of weapons colliding, Jack dropped to his knees and panted; Will did the same, only that he dropped to the couch. " Ay mate, you know what?" Jack asked in between trying to catch his breath. "What?" Will asked throwing the top of the bottle into a nearby trash. "Let's have a contest on who can drink the most without getting drunk." Jack said, and pointed to his room. The room in the house that contained the most alcohol. "...Let's go for it." Will said, and he and Jack dashed to the room, and forcefully pulled the closet door open, revealing a whole closet of rum, rum, and Jack's boots.

"Men." Elizabeth said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go watch Freaky Friday?" Anamaria asked as she stared at the two men drinking themselves to death.

Elizabeth nodded as they went up the stairs.

--

OMG im sorry I toke so long. Even though school close I still got crap 2 do . Ill update sooner I promise. If u jus press da lil pretty button! Ill get started rite away! If u press the button that says review. **Ahem**

Do we have an accord?


	3. Jack and Barbossa

And…here it is

And…here it is! The third chapter! Whoooo.

--

Later that night, after Jack and Will had their drink off, unsurprisingly, Jack won. Now Jack was rubbing it in Will's face. "I told ya, you couldn't beat me! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" "Yeah yeah yeah you beat me. Now can you stop TALKING SO BLOODY LOUD?!" Will said then winced as Elizabeth applied more pressure to his forehead.

"I told you not to drink but nooo. Don't listen to me. You and your major hangovers." Elizabeth shook her head then kissed him on the cheek. "Ew you guys are disgusting!" Jack said while covering his eyes. "Just like your face." Will remarked. "Listen here Turner--OW!!" Before Jack could utter one more word, Anamaria slapped him and made a **shush** sound.

"Ow woman! What did I do--OW!" Anamaria grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down behind the couch. "Do you hear that?" They all listened closer and it was the sound of solders running and yelling. Elizabeth crawled closer to the window and heard two soldiers talking.

"Oh my God! Are you seeing this?!"

"Bob! It's only a pirate ship!"

"Did you not hear what you just said?! Pirate ship!"

"Isn't that Sparrow's ship?"

"Dunno, but we better get a move on."

When they made sure that the soldiers were gone they sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well Jack, you should get moving…"Anamaria said as she closed the blinds, and turned off all of the lights.

"Ooh, I like where this is moving..." Jack said, making a sexy gesture, giving a small 'raawwr' at her.

"Idiot! I mean get a move on as in go and get out there to Barbossa!" Anamaria cried angrily.

"You have got to be kidding…obviously that's Barbossa! He wants something from you so get up and go!" Elizabeth said as she shoved him off the couch. "You'd better listen to the sexy ladies,Jack. They know what they're saying." He said, winking at Elizabeth. "Shut the hell up and come with me, you twit!" Jack shouted, and yanked up Will, practically dragging him out of the door.

"If you don't-"

"SHH!" Jack covered Will's mouth, and Will did the same to him. "Rhi frin't frask fer rhis!" Will said, his words being muffled. "Shrut frup frew rloody frhit!" It was the same for Jack. And the two proceeded to have an argument that they probably didn't understand. Then, it all came to an end when a raspy voice crept up behind Jack, and Will had a look of almost fear in his eyes, and he had stopped. Jack turned around and jumped. He removed his hand from Will's mouth, and pried Will's frozen hand from his. "Oh! Uh! Hi- Um mate!" Jack said nervously.

"Sparrow. I hear ya fer college. Just keep in mind that I be watching ye." Barbossa said, and did a i'm-watching-you sign towards him. Jack only gave a sigh of relief as he walked away, and Will bursted into laughter at Jack's reaction to Barbossa.

**"Oh my. The 'famous Captain Jack to the Sparrow' nearly wet himself at the sight of a notorious pirate. I just can't wait to tell-" **

**"No! Don't you dare turner!" Jack growled in return to Will's plan.**

**"Hm? And why not?" Will asked, challenging him. **

**"Ay! You like that head of yours Mr. Turner?" Jack didn't await a response. "Then I suggest you close that hole under your nose." Jack threatened before turning around, but he was stopped by a bottle to the head. "Oh yeah Turner... It's on!"**

--

Translationsss to gibberish

Jack- Shrut frup frew rloody frhit- SHUT UP YOU BLOODY TWIT

Will- Rhi frin't frask fer rhis- I didn't' ask for this!

Yar. Next chapter will finally be college! Whoo. Toke long enough! But push the button. Now. Please?

Ashley gets credit for editing and cowriting! Whoo go Ashley


	4. first day of college

The first day of college, when everyone who was going to attend was getting ready, while Jack and Will fought in front of the

The first day of college, when everyone who was going to attend was getting ready, while Jack and Will fought in front of the bathroom. "No you illiterate bastard! Since I was the one who got here first, I get to go in!" Will yelled at Jack who only gave a 'tsk'. He shook his head, and gave a quite feminine hand gesture. He repeated this hand gesture several times before giving a scoff.

"Mate, since I… Me… And myself… carries the title of Jack Sparrow, I say that I get to shower first." Jack said quite cleverly. Will only stared at him blankly. "Is that what you call a come back?" He asked shaking his head, with a fake curiosity.

"Come-back? Oh yes, I agree. You need to come back later when I'm out of the shower you bloody twit!" Jack exclaimed, his voice raising and echoing throughout the house, waking up Anamaria and Elizabeth. The two continued their argument until Anamaria walked past the both of them and into the bathroom, and gently closing the door behind her.

"Look what you did!"

"What I did? You're the one distracting me!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Are not!"

"Are so!"

"Will you two shut up?!"

A clapping sound was heard throughout the large house. Anamaria figured someone got slapped. Or maybe it was a two for one. Maybe Elizabeth did a double slap. Or was it even Elizabeth? Either way, when Anamaria walked out of the bathroom, Will and Jack had one single red cheek.  
After a bunch of arguing and fighting And slapping… everyone had their shower, and they set off for the school grounds. Only after a short walk, they arrived on the campus, and Jack trying to show off, did his little sexy walk around the British men who only said, "Oh my…"

"She's beautiful…" One said with tears in his eyes.

"Uh…That's just wrong mate."

"Not you…the blond girl"

All eyes turned to Elizabeth who was busy looking at the campus map. She looked up.

"Why is everyone staring at me…?"

"WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?" One shouted with a bouquet of roses.

Elizabeth blinked. "Excuse me?"

A man pushed them aside. "I'm so sorry for their rudeness miss."

"Um…that's okay…I guess." She said while looking back at the map.

He toke her hand. "A pleasure to meet you miss…My name is James Norrington." He kissed her hand.

Will's eye twitched. "Why don't you go shove--"

"Well nice meeting you James, byeeee!" Elizabeth shouted while dragging Will away before he got himself hanged.

"Well…that was awkward…we really should be going Jack, shouldn't we?" Anamaria ran after Elizabeth while dragging Jack.

"Strange four…aren't they?" One of James' friends said (I'll call him Bob) as he watched them turn behind a building.

"Did you notice that man with the dreadlocks?" James asked.

"Yeah, he's creepy."

"I mean did you notice his arm? It had a P on it …for Pirate."

They all burst out laughing except for James who had an annoyed look on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me! They might be weird but certainly not pirates." Bob said while shaking his head.

"Yeah…your right…" James said but not believing himself.


End file.
